


Big Iron

by ryrrhic



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryrrhic/pseuds/ryrrhic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the eight years since the war's end Anna has learned one thing - never let your guard down. Without a home left or a family to turn to, she travels through the wasteland bearing an immeasurable grudge against the ones who caused the world to end - the Magi. Warnings: slow, slow burn; one instance of sexual assault; violence; eventual Elsanna. Detailed warnings in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kristoff awoke to the sound of violins building to a rapid crescendo. The crisp, piercing staccato gave a frightening ambiance to the mysterious room.

He blinked through blurred vision, head throbbing. He didn't know where he was. Someone was holding him up by the arms. His shoulders were sore and his body felt as if it'd been beaten to a pulp.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Bjorgman. I hope you don't mind the music. It's Vivaldi." The disembodied voice filtered in from across the room.

His eyes adjusted slowly, but he didn't need to see the woman's face to recognize that voice.

Kristoff struggled valiantly, trying to pull free. The person holding him only gripped his upper arms tighter in response, and he resisted the urge to yelp in pain.

Gritting his teeth, he asked, "What do you want from me?"

She didn't look at him. Instead she stared out over the city, swirling the wine in her glass. Another thug stood by her side with his hands clasped behind his back - stoic and stiff like a piece on a chessboard. The only light in the room came from the bustle of life below.

"You know what I want, Mr. Bjorgman." She sipped her wine. "I hear you're expecting."

Kristoff's chest tightened, filling with a sudden painful rage. She wasn't pulling any punches. He knew he wouldn't be leaving this place alive. "I don't know anything, you stupid bitch," he snarled.

The thug behind him kicked the back of his legs, knocking him to his knees.

As Kristoff sagged to the floor, the other man grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up, forcing him to look at the woman.

She continued to speak, unmoved by the violence playing out in front of her. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you cooperated."

He ignored her, shutting his eyes. The sound of heels clicking against marble echoed in the almost empty room. Hearing her move closer, Kristoff opened his eyes again. He found himself at her feet, just like everyone else in this godforsaken city.

"I'd die before I ever helped you," he said.

She laughed quietly, sending a chill down his spine. "That can be arranged if you wish. What should I tell your mistress?" The woman held her glass out for her henchman to take in his free hand.

She was toying with him, trying to break him. He blinked back tears. He would die with his honor. They couldn't do anything to hurt him.

Kristoff sucked all the phlegm from his throat into his mouth and spat in her face.

Her jaw clenched. She ground her teeth together before wiping the wad of spit from her face and flinging it to the ground in disgust. "Kill him."

He smiled, feeling as though he'd done right by his feisty friend. As for the mother of his child, she'd mourn his death. She'd go through his drawers to hold his clothes, to smell his scent again. She would find the ring he'd gotten her. All that mattered was that she knew he loved her, and that Anna was safe.

The thug moved around him, leaving his back unguarded. Kristoff wouldn't run; they'd just find him again, and next time Anna might not be so lucky.

With a mechanical stiffness, the thug popped open each button of his white pea coat. It fell to the ground, revealing long black tattoos on his pale skin - symmetrical lines trailing along his arms and down his back.

He turned to face Kristoff, taut muscles highlighted by the soft light from the window. Thick black lines spread out from the center of his chest, like they were exploding from his sternum.

Those weren't tattoos. Kristoff knew those markings well - everyone did.

He tried to speak, his words choking on the lump in his throat. "You're Magi."

Kristoff would be no more, killed by the one thing he feared the most. His heart was racing in his chest, his stomach tied in knots. He could feel the pulse point in his neck throbbing, but he kept his eyes trained on the woman. He would not tremble for her. His hatred doubled tenfold. He narrowed his eyes.  _Look at me. Burn this into your soul. Lie awake because I can't._  Never again would he run his hands through his lover's hair. He would never see the miracle of his child's birth. He would never see Anna again. It was a small price to pay for her safety. She would be the one to end all of this. The last thing Kristoff saw was the woman's wicked smile.

The music faded to nothing.


	2. Beast

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual assault. I will put a note before and after the scene so that anyone uncomfortable with that can just skip it. On the bright side, this is the one and only instance of sexual assault in the whole story.**

* * *

The small farming community of Hepburn was bustling with foot traffic. It was odd to see the town so busy.

Belle hiked her dress up, careful not to dirty it with the dusty, red clay. She smiled at everyone she passed. Belle believed it was important to make people feel safe despite the recent killings. The men all gave her sympathetic looks. The serial murderer terrorizing their town was a man who took pleasure in the unspeakable things he did to women, and Belle was the perfect target.

She pushed the swing doors of the saloon open. This was where the most hopeless people drowned their sorrows; this was where her damage control was needed most. She settled on a stool at the bar, making sure to keep her shoulders back and her head up. The bartender turned to greet her with a warm smile. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled a tankard from under the counter with the practiced ease that came with running a bar for thirty years. "What'll it be today, Ms. Adams?" he asked, trying to keep his voice cheery.

"Nothing too strong, Kai. I need to be able to find my stagecoach, after all." She smiled. Kai nodded and filled her glass from the tap behind him. She took the opportunity to examine the other patrons of the bar.

The tables were brimming with folk. It seemed that every day that bastard ran free, another good man lost hope. As the mayor's daughter, she felt that these were her men, her responsibility. Belle had always had a strong maternal instinct. Being a minor political figure and seeing the large and small issues that went on in their town, had only increased her desire to help people.

They feared for the safety of their families and friends. The messages they had received from their mystery murderer had said that he was always watching, but nobody knew exactly who he was. He had signed every letter as 'The Surgeon, Dewitt', but nobody with that name lived in Hepburn. Dewitt had given them all the answers to finding him: where he was, who he supposedly was, and  _what_  he was. He claimed to be Magi. Nobody was going to run any unnecessary risks in fighting him head on. The few people who did go out after him never returned, so the town was stuck waiting on reinforcement from the governor that would never come. They felt powerless against the faceless man and they were ashamed of themselves. They looked up to Belle with hope, maybe even more than her father.

She noticed someone looking back at her, and it took her a moment to recognize him as one of the ranch hands on her father's estate. He was popular among some of the younger girls in town, but Belle had never paid him much attention. She smiled and nodded her head at him. He grinned crookedly.

There was only one other person at the bar where she sat. A stranger, probably just passing through town. A dark colored stetson tipped down, covering their eyes. Their face was mostly covered by a heavy shawl wrapped around their head and shoulders. The stranger wore a dirty black duster, a clear sign that they were a traveler. Their black boots were scuffed and covered in a light layer of dirt, the heels worn down from years of use.

"Quiet one, that," Kai muttered.

Belle turned back to the bar. "Excuse me?"

Kai kept his voice low. "Ain't said more than two words to me. You keep your distance, hear?"

She nodded slowly, risking a spare glance at the stranger, before she took the proffered tankard from Kai and downed the warm, amber liquid. She hated the taste, but didn't show it. Father had taught her that a good poker face was a politician's most important asset. She put the empty tankard down, and wiped the liquid from her chin with the back of her hand. "How's your wife doing these days?" she asked with a smile, already starting to feel lighter from the alcohol.

"You know Gerda. She's getting cabin fever just sitting at home all day," Kai said with a sigh.

"It's going to be okay," she said, before pushing off the stool. She walked around the room, talking to everyone and listening to their recollections of what happened that day. She smiled brightly, nodding her head when they talked. It was all she could offer to keep spirits high. She glanced at the outsider every so often, curious about the person behind the wall of clothes.

The sun was high in the sky when Belle finished her rounds in the pub.

"How are things up the hill, Ms. Adams?"

Belle hadn't noticed the ranch hand follow her out of the saloon. "Things are well," she answered as he fell into step beside her.

He hooked a thumb into his belt loop. "How's word on them sending us a ranger?"

"Nothing yet. It seems the governor has bigger problems to deal with," she lied, knowing full well that there was never an attempt to contact the governor. Her father had given the town false hope and Belle was caught in the middle of his lie.

The ranch hand put an arm around her shoulders. Belle stiffened under his touch. "You know, I could be ranger." He flexed his other arm. "I'm good with a shot."

She smiled, uneasy. "Maybe you should tell that to my father."

"Why tell that old coot? You'd be a much better mayor. It's about time he let you take charge," he said, ignoring her obvious discomfort.

Belle shifted, trying to shake his arm off of her. "I'm not ready yet, sorry."

"You know, I was thinking of asking you to be my girl." He stopped walking and stood in front of her, blocking her path. Looking up at him, Belle was suddenly acutely aware of their difference in height. The man towered over her.

"No, thank you. I have no mind for courtships at a time like this," she said, trying to stay polite **.** She tried to brush past him, but he moved to block her. "I need to get to my coach. Pardon me," she said, keeping her voice stern. Her stomach twisted itself into knots.

* * *

**Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault Below The Break.**

* * *

"What's my name?" His voice was no longer friendly, but low and menacing. She couldn't answer him, so she stayed silent. "You think you're so high and mighty," he said. "You say that you just want to help the people, but we don't mean anything to you. You can't even tell me my name." She looked at her feet, ashamed of herself. "Gaston," he yelled. "My name is Gaston and you're going to remember that." There was a sharp pain in her cheek before she realized she had been slapped. She turned to run, but he grabbed her arm. "I'm going to make you my woman," he said. His breath was hot on her face, reeking of liquor and smoke.

Belle screamed, and tried to writhe free from her assailant's hands. She kicked and punched into the air, trying to fight his hold on her until help came. His arms were iron around her body, tightening and crushing her chest.

The townsfolk quietly closed their doors and drew their curtains shut, ignoring what was going on in the street. Belle tried to cover herself as the man forced the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts. He grabbed one and kneaded it painfully. She cried out, hoping that someone would come to her aid, but as the seconds ticked by she could see that the serial killer had left his mark on the town. They weren't going to come to her aid because they weren't willing to draw attention to themselves, and Gaston was using it to his full advantage. The more Belle struggled to escape, the harder his giant hands gripped her. No one was going to save her. She was going to die here. She closed her eyes in defeat, sobbing when she felt his wet tongue in her ear.

* * *

**End of Scene.**

* * *

A crack rang out. Gaston's head jerked back and his grip on her went limp. She turned to see him slump to the ground like a rag doll. His open eyes stared unblinkingly up at the clear blue sky as a thick crimson puddle began to pool around his head.

She quickly corrected her dress and turned to look for who had saved her, still in shock. Alone in the street stood the stranger from the bar, gun still held up. Smoke billowed from the chamber like a wispy mist. Whoever they were, their stetson had been blown back, possibly from running to her aid, and was hanging off their back by its hat string. The outsider stared back with big blue eyes. They holstered their gun and left quickly.

A woman?

The aftershock still had a hold on Belle and she was unable to tear her eyes away as the woman faded into the horizon.

* * *

"I have been telling you, haven't I? It is not your duty to go out and pretend that everything is okay. Do you realize what could have happened to you if that man who attacked you was Dewitt? Do you even think about these things?"

Belle stared silently ahead. Her father was pacing back and forth in her room, talking to her, but she was fading in and out of the conversation. The events of the past couple of hours had finally come crashing down on her. She began weeping quietly, as her shock wore off.

Her father's voice finally reached her. "Do you understand?" He stopped pacing, coming to kneel by her side. "You are not to leave this room until that monster is caught."

Something snapped inside of her. Belle stood suddenly, her chair clattered behind her. "No one is going to save us, father," she spat, words laced with venom. The volume of her own voice startled her. "No one is going to save us," she repeated. She was shaking with fury. "You've heard the rumors about Dewitt. No one is going to go after him. And  _you._ " She narrowed her eyes at him, shoving a finger in his face. "You're afraid to send for help because you think the governor would have your head for not killing him yourself. For letting one of  _them_ run rampant in your town." She stalked off, grabbing her coat from the rack.

"Where are you going?" Maurice's voice cracked, startled by his daughter's sudden outburst.

"I'm going to find the only person who may be able to save us from damnation."

* * *

Belle stood outside the ranch house for several moments, feet rooted to the ground. Gaston had lived here and worked here, on her father's land. She worried how many times he had watched her with those disgusting lust-filled eyes, but she shoved the thought away. Time was running out.

A short, squat man spotted her as she entered the ranch house. He'd worked as the foreman on her father's land for as long as Belle could remember. He waddled to her side and gave a little bow. "Ms. Adams. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pabbie, I need one of your horses," she said.

The man straightened his back, sensing the tension in her voice. "Is there something wrong?" His eyes scanned her face.

"I was attacked," she choked out, feeling sick with the memory.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was it one of my men?"

Belle looked away, unable to hold his gaze. Her hesitation was his answer. Pabbie began to speak, but Belle interrupted him. "I was saved by a woman. And I need to find her."

Pabbie nodded. "Is it alright if I send my son with you?"

Belle shifted her feet, remembering what Gaston had done to her. Her hands balled into fists in her coat pockets at the thought of having to fight another man.

When Belle didn't respond Pabbie said, "He is a good man. Kindhearted, if not a little rough around the edges. I know you don't like riding and he can help you with your horse, but I don't want to ask you to do it unless you're okay with that."

Belle ran her thumb over the handle of the sharp knife in her coat pocket. She'd never truly trust a man again, but she'd give Pabbie's son a chance. If he tried anything, she was prepared. "Okay. It's fine if he comes."

"We'll go down to the stables," Pabbie said. "He'll be there."


	3. In the House

**A/N: Warning: violence; moderately graphic. There's more information on my tumblr. Link is in my profile.**

* * *

Anna awoke to the heavenly smell of corn hash and potatoes wafting through the air. If her mouth hadn't been so dry, it would have been watering. The pleasant odor was so strong and close that she could almost taste it. Her stomach growled.

"Well, someone's hungry."

She felt her blood run cold. It was a man's voice, unfamiliar to her.

"Should we wake her?" came the disembodied voice of a woman, also unfamiliar.

She cursed herself for being found so easily. If a couple of travelers had been able to spot her then she was getting too relaxed. Anna debated between grabbing the revolver from her shoulder holster or making a run for it. If she made any sudden movements she could find herself in more trouble than it was worth, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her thoughts. She opened her eyes.

A burly blonde man hovered over her. His kind eyes softened the look of his more prominent scraggly stubble and rough face.

"Hey," he said. "Are you ready to eat?"

Anna sat up, quickly taking notice of her surroundings out of habitual trepidation.

Sitting on the dry ground beside her was a small brunette woman who, she could only assume, was the one to speak before. She held a mug between both hands, steam rising from the contents. Something about her seemed oddly familiar.

Behind them were two horses - one white and one buckskin. To the right was a small tent made for two people. They didn't appear to be armed and they definitely were not hostile.

"I'm Belle," the woman said. She extended a hand, which Anna took gingerly. "That's Kristoff." She nodded her head to the man with her. He threw a distracted wave over his shoulder, taking the food off the campfire.

"Anna."

Belle smiled, withdrawing her hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd like to thank you, Anna. For saving me. If it weren't for you..." she trailed off.

Anna studied her face. It hadn't occurred to her at first that this was the woman who had been assaulted earlier that day, but now she recognized her. "You didn't come all this way to thank me," she said, more coldly than she'd intended.

Belle's smile faltered. She drummed her fingertips against her knee, tongue in cheek. "No," she finally said, "I suppose I didn't. I came to ask for your help."

Anna hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't that. "What do you need from me?"

"You're brave. You're a good shot. We need you. My town needs you." Belle's eyes were pleading. "I'm sure you noticed no one came to my aid."

Anna wasn't going to forget it that easily. She had been at the bar when she thought she heard a scream. Everyone else pretended not to notice. She would have disregarded it as well if not for the second scream. Still, no one had moved but her.

"They were afraid," Belle explained, "that a man named Dewitt had gotten to me." Anna didn't recognize the name, and waited for Belle to elaborate. "He's been terrorizing our town for months now. People who venture out to stop him never return. He's -" Belle opened her mouth to continue, but no words came out.

Kristoff finished for her. "He's Magi."

Everything clicked. These were civilians. They hadn't grown up fending for themselves out in the wastes, and their small town was too far in the sticks to have been heavily affected by the war. These people were defenseless against a Magi. Her compassion for the town was quickly replaced with her hatred for the Magi. The fire crackled, licking the blackness surrounding them, but even its warmth couldn't stop the blood in Anna's veins from turning to ice.

"What school?" she asked.

"Conqueror," Kristoff answered, his voice shaky. "They say he's a Styrker."

Anna had faced a Styrker before. It had been a miracle she even survived. She had seen her share of Conquerors, and if Dewitt was what they said he was, then she was in trouble.

"You don't have to do it." Belle said.

"No, I will. Where can I find him? If it means ridding the world of one more Magi, then I'll happily go down swinging."

Belle's eyes lit up. "His cabin is near the road to Élivágar. Hepburn is nothing but a farming town. We can't fend for ourselves, and we currently can't go into the city for necessary supplies because of him."

Kristoff brought a plate of food and a mug of black coffee over for Anna. He paused, exchanging looks with her. His face may have been hard and emotionless, but Anna saw gratitude in his eyes.

He watched her for a long second before heaving a sigh and moving to sit next his companion, handing her a plate of her own.

"We'll leave at dawn," he said.

Anna almost didn't even hear him over her stomach. She shoved food ravenously into her mouth. A warm meal was hard to come by these days. Her meals came from abandoned grocery stores or service stations, usually a can of expired vegetables that would have probably made her sick if she weren't used to living off of scraps.

The other two were silent, barely picking at their plates. Anna wondered if she should be concerned that they were more worried about her safety than she herself was.

* * *

Kristoff gently tugged on the reins, stopping the white horse. Belle leaned her back into his chest. "Here we are," he said, stopping behind a thicket of sagebrush.

They had veered off from the main path not long ago, coming to a small cabin out in the desert about ten miles south of the city. What she could see of it around the sagebrush was unassuming enough. All of the windows had been boarded up and the raggedy screen door looked like it hadn't been opened in years.

Kristoff turned to face Anna. "Do you want us to wait for you?"

Anna dropped down from the buckskin horse, petting his muzzle appreciatively. "No. It might get dangerous. You two head back to town." She waved her hand in dismissal. "If you don't hear back from me, I'm dead." She noticed the mortified look on Belle's face and added, "Either way, I'm taking him down with me." That didn't seem to alleviate Belle's worry, but Anna had never been very good at saying the right thing.

Kristoff nodded. "I want you to keep Sven. He's my best horse and there's no use leaving you here without a way to get back. If something happens and you don't... I'll pick him up tomorrow."

Anna had to admit, she hadn't thought that through. She'd already assumed that she was done for. "There's an abandoned fuel station a mile north. Leave him there. No one raids it anymore," Anna said. She turned her back on them before they had the chance to ask questions. She drew her gun and crouched low, slinking towards the cabin from behind the sagebrush they used as a cover. She could hear them behind her turning to leave.

* * *

The screen door creaked open. An acrid stench like rust and decaying meat assaulted Anna's nose and she had to hold her breath to keep from gagging. The inside of the cabin was filthy, with only one room and very little furnishing. There was an unkempt bed in one corner, and a refrigeration unit to her left that was emanating the pungent odor. It wasn't plugged in, but Anna had a sinking suspicion that the smell wasn't because of rotting food.

There was no sign that anyone had been here recently. He had probably gone out to claim another victim, and Anna was somewhat relieved that he wasn't already present. She'd get the drop on him when he returned. She crept across the floor, looking for a place to wait for him where she wouldn't be noticeable.

There was a slight resistance under her foot. She cursed herself as the wire snapped, and dropped to the ground, throwing her arms over her head to protect herself. A loud clang made her heart jump. After a moment, finding she was still in one piece, she dared to look up.

The tripwire had been tied to a cooking pot which had fallen out of the rafters, crashing into the door where she'd been standing.

Anna snorted. For what he was, Dewitt wasn't very clever. The force of the swing wouldn't have even knocked her out. She cut the ridiculous trap down, knowing that he'd notice someone had been there if a pot was hanging in front of the doorway, and re-sheathed her knife in her boot.

Anna saw a light coming from under the refrigerator, and she pushed the metal appliance to the side, revealing two small holes in the floorboards. Cautious to not let it squeak, she carefully opened the trapdoor, revealing a staircase.

She descended, holding her gun firmly in both hands. The miasma of indescribable scents grew stronger. She considered going back up, but the possibility that someone was still alive down there compelled her to continue. The corner of the concrete floor she could see was clean, unlike the rest of the cabin.

Tables came into view, neatly stacked with medical instruments. Fluorescent lights lit the room, flickering above her. As she reached the bottom of the flight she felt her stomach twist. She turned her head, putting her hand against the wall to steady her shaky legs, and threw up. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. The bad taste it left was nothing compared to what she'd just seen.

Dewitt's most recent victim lay naked on the table. Other than her blonde hair, there was no indication as to who the woman had been before. Her nose had been broken, and her face mutilated beyond recognition by a grid of precise cuts. He had taken her eyelids and left her with a Glasgow smile. The woman's blue eyes, the only things left unblemished on her mangled face, stared hauntingly up at the ceiling. Anna tried not to focus on what had been done to the rest of the woman. She had seen a lot in her years, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

She looked around at the room. Something didn't sit right.

This man wasn't just any old brute. He knew what he was doing - the incisions on the girl's face ran in flawless parallel lines. Knowing how to use the complicated instruments scattered about the basement the way he did, he couldn't be unintelligent either.

"Fuck." The trap was never meant to knock her unconscious. It was meant to make noise.

There was a sharp pain in her right hand, and she dropped her revolver. Silver flashed before her eyes as a chain wrapped tightly around her throat. The low rumbling of a laugh vibrated against her back. She reached for her dagger, but Dewitt pulled the chain harder, lifting her off the ground and crushing her windpipe. Anna gasped, clawing at her neck as she struggled to breathe. Her vision spotted and her heart began to beat faster, pumping adrenaline through her body. She thrashed around, trying with little success to throw him off.

Her feet connected with the table in front of her and she pushed, knocking both of them to the ground. She pulled the chain away and rolled off to the side, gasping for air, and scrambling to get away. She wheezed, her throat hurting with the sudden surge of oxygen. Fingers wrapped around her ankle as he pulled her back down. Her chin slammed into the hard ground, sending a dizzying pain through her teeth. She spun her body around and kicked him in the face. Grabbing hold of the dagger, she lunged forward and stabbed it into his jugular. His eyes went wide, trembling hands reaching up towards the blade. She twisted the dagger, ignoring the sound of his breathing rattling and bubbling. She pulled the blade out, expressionlessly watching as the blood spewed from the wound. He reached for his neck, trying to stop the bleeding, but blood poured out through the cracks between his fingers. His body went limp and lifeless.

After the light went out of his eyes she felt free to release all of her panic. She took a moment to take big gulps of air, trying to calm her nerves. She'd almost just died, but she escaped. She was still in one piece. She was still in pain, but she was alive. She slumped against the wall for a moment, trying to compose herself.

Anna got a better look at the face of her attacker as she wiped the bloody dagger clean on his shirt. Dewitt was a professional looking man - clean and well-groomed with short black hair, no older than thirty. It was scary to think that this madman could have had children or a wife of his own. Thankful to have gotten it over with in one piece, Anna grabbed her gun from where it fell on the floor. Her chin hurt, but it wasn't bleeding. She glanced at Dewitt again, noticing that his sleeves were rolled up, then got down to her knees beside him, avoiding the puddle of blood he'd made.

Taking hold of his dress shirt, she ripped it open to reveal his chest. She scanned his body once, her mind going blank. Then twice, realization occurring. She checked his hands and wrists. Anna knitted her brows together, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Shit." She was staring at perfectly bare skin.


	4. Anything Goes

The first signs of daylight poured in through the windows of the enormous library. The once-violet twilight burst with brilliant hues of red and orange.

Belle curled her legs underneath her on the white chaise lounge, turning the page in her book. Anna hadn't returned yet and it was beginning to look less likely that she would. It was weighing heavy on Belle's conscience. After all, she was the one who asked for the girl's help.

It was quiet in the library except for the gentle rhythmic snoring coming from the man in the chair next to her. Belle wondered how he could sleep at a time like this. Regardless, she was happy to have Kristoff's company, as it made coping with her inner turmoil easier. And she had to admit, he was sweet.

Upon their return, Maurice had begged her to stay within the estate until they had news on Dewitt. Belle had agreed, with the condition that Kristoff was allowed to stay too. She trusted him, even after what had happened with Gaston, and that was good enough for her father.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Kristoff jumped to his feet, the stupor of sleep washed away. He looked at Belle, waiting for her to give him some kind of direction. It was probably just her father checking in on her. Still, she was apprehensive after the events of the day before. Even though she had faith in Anna to take care of Dewitt, she was still shaken up.

She grabbed her knife from her coat on the rack. Holding it behind her back, she cracked the door open.

When she caught sight of the freckled face on the other side, Belle discarded the knife and threw the door open wide. "Anna!" She flung her arms around the woman's neck, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! We were worried sick!" Belle beamed, relieved by Anna's return.

Anna said something, muffled by Belle's embrace. Belle let go. "What was that?"

"I said I need to talk to you," she whispered. "Now."

Belle ushered her into the study. She checked the hallway before closing and locking the door. "What's wrong?"

Anna wrung her hands together, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Finally she spoke. "He wasn't Magi. He... Dewitt was human."

Belle looked at her incredulously. "You're positive?"

"I checked. He didn't have any markings." Anna took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "I think he spread the lies about himself to make sure no one came after him."

Kristoff looked between the two of them. "I don't get it. That's great news."

"It's more complicated than that," Belle said. "How would you feel, knowing that you could have at least tried to stop him? Imagine the men who lost their wives to that madman. How would they react if they knew they could have all ganged up on him?"

Kristoff scrunched his face up, considering the thought. "They'd never forgive themselves," he said.

Belle nodded, squeezing his arm gently. "Exactly. That's why we have to keep it between the three of us." She gave Anna an apologetic smile.

Anna's eyes widened. "No, no, no. I didn't sign up to be a hero. I've made a life under the radar and I plan to keep it that way."

"You'll be fine," Kristoff reassured her. "No one gives this little town a second glance. Word won't get out. I promise."

"Okay, fine. But I don't want any special treatment." An impenetrable silence followed.

* * *

Belle put down her pen and opened her desk drawer. She never thought she would have a place to call  _her_  desk, but she was mayor now. Her father had stepped down four months ago, after Anna's return, leaving Belle as the obvious choice for the position. She had studied politics all her life and the people loved her. She had proven time and time again that she would do whatever it took to protect them. It was a stressful job, but she loved it all the same.

Belle rummaged through the contents of her desk in search of her favorite book. She kept it hidden in her desk so that she could sneak in a chapter or two when she wasn't busy, but she had probably left it in her room or in the library. She drummed her fingers against the desk, trying to retrace her steps in her head. She had just finished all her paperwork for the day and she was ready to get back to reading, not wasting time looking for lost things.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she called, frustrated that her reading would have to wait.

One of her newly appointed bodyguards, John, stepped in. In one hand he waved an envelope, grinning broadly. "This came today, by way of a courier."

Belle took it from him. There was a name written on the front in beautiful calligraphy, letters flowing into each other in immaculate cursive. "It's addressed to Anna. Do you know who it's from?"

John motioned for her to turn it over. Some of the sealing wax had been scratched off, probably more accident than on purpose. Wasteland couriers were subject to plenty of harsh conditions. What was left of the seal said only one word: 'Élivágar'.

* * *

The bar was full of life, undisturbed by the heavy odor of sawdust and varnish. People sang and danced. The town's barber had even taken to playing the parlor grand piano for them. Every day, more and more people were passing through Hepburn.

Kai had started construction on an expansion to the building, which would now provide rooms for weary travelers to rent. He even hung a television above the counter for show, as misleading as it may have been. No one outside of the city could afford electricity. Anna sat at the bar with Kristoff, talking.

"If you told me when we met that you'd be asking me for advice about proposing I would have told you that you were insane," Anna said, beaming. She picked up the shot glass as Kai set it down and tossed it back, making a face as the clear liquid went down.

"Yeah, and if you told me that I'd be putting up with your shit all the time I would have left you without a horse," Kristoff joked. He shoved her arm playfully, laughing when she shot him a pouty face. "So, what about you?" he asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

In the months since their meeting, Kristoff had tried to get Anna to open up. However, the one thing that was always off limits was her love life. She knew Kristoff respected that, but she also knew that he could tell the silence was eating her alive.

She shook her head, her face falling. "It's not for me." It was better than the cold shoulder she normally responded with.

Kristoff put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. "You sound like a jilted lover."

Anna leaned into his embrace. "Maybe I am." She paused. "I really loved someone. A woman."

"But?" he asked, prompting her to continue.

"She betrayed me. In the worst way." Anna sniffled.

Kristoff rested his cheek on top of her head. "You'll always have us."

She rolled her eyes and shook him off of her. "Thanks," she grumbled, unwilling to admit that he'd actually made her feel better.

There was a comfortable silence between them. With friends like these, Anna almost forgot that she ever had enemies. From the first clumsy overtures of a budding friendship, their relationship had blossomed until they had become a close-knit trio. Kristoff was even going to ask Belle to marry him. As nervous as Kristoff was, Anna believed Belle would say yes. She'd seen how much Belle loved him.

Secretly, Anna felt empty, like a cloud of inexorable dread hung over her head. She loved her friends and their little town, but it just wasn't enough. Nothing was ever going to be enough to block out the memories of her past, and she was never one to stay in one place for very long. It made her restless.

Anna hadn't heard the door swing open, and she was startled to hear a cheery voice. "I knew I would find you two here." She glanced around at Belle. The woman was smiling brightly, one hand on Kristoff's midsection and the other holding an envelope.

"You look happy," Anna said.

"That's because I have a surprise for you." She held up the sky-blue piece of mail. "This came today. It's from the governor. I think she means to meet with you."

Anna's eyes widened, fixed on the paper. "You're serious?"

* * *

xxx

The city of Élivágar was beautifully constructed, but the architecture before Anna made the rest of the flourishing city dull in comparison. The governor's home was practically a castle, standing in the dead center of the city. It felt almost as out of place as Anna knew she looked. Everyone she'd passed in town wore a different style. They wore bright, cheerful colors and clean, ironed clothes, while she, in her unwashed pants and dirty jacket, was a total contrast. She felt like an outsider among them, and standing outside the most important building in town, she worried that anyone who looked at her would assume she was causing trouble.

Anna looked over the letter she had received. She'd read it at least a hundred times on her way here, but she was still half convinced it was just a dream. She walked right up to the entrance, surprised that there was no security preventing people from just walking in. Although, she had already noticed things were different here and maybe it was just the norm.

Pushing open the double doors to the foyer area, she was greeted by the sound of opera music. A dynamic aria burst through the halls, orchestrations dancing against the grandiose chandelier above. The song reverberated in her chest and Anna could feel the emotions portrayed in the music, despite not understanding the language.

A housemaid rushed past her and Anna had to jog to catch up to her. "Excuse me." Anna almost collided into the elderly woman when she stopped.

"I'm looking for Ms. Arendelle." Anna waved the envelope in front of her as proof.

The housemaid smiled, undeterred by Anna's rough-and-tumble appearance. "Ms. Arendelle will be in her office. If you would just follow me, I'll take you there."

She led Anna up one of the twin staircases in the foyer area and down several long hallways. The temperature within the manse was delightfully cool, unlike the arid heat outside. Anna felt butterflies in her stomach. Not many people had ever met the elusive governor. She had come into power immediately after her father's death near the end of the war. Her appointment had been undisputed. Other political figures had been afraid to run with the threat of Magi, but Elsa took the position fearlessly, and put an end to the war. Immediately following the victory of humans, she made it law that any and all remaining Magi were to be put to death upon their discovery, regardless of if they fought in the war or not. After fighting the creatures for hundreds of years, no one protested. The governor was an enigma to all those she ruled over, but years later no one had ever campaigned against her.

The maid led her to a single white door at the end of a long hallway. "Here it is, sweetie." She curtsied and left.

Anna took a deep breath before rapping on the door. While she waited, she admired the paintings lining the walls of the corridor. Some she'd never seen before, some she recognized.

The door pulled open and a handsome man with fiery red hair and green eyes stared down at her. He glanced at the envelope in her hand. "Anna, is it?"

She nodded, feeling small under his intense gaze. "Hans," was all he said by way of introduction. He opened the door, gesturing for her to come in.

Worried her muddy boots might stain the powder blue carpet, she lifted her feet, careful not to track any dirt on the floor by dragging them as she walked. A laugh informed her that she was being watched.

Anna's head shot up, about to gripe that she was trying to be nice when her words stopped in her throat. Seated behind the large mahogany desk was Governor Elsa Arendelle.

Anna stared, her mouth hanging open awkwardly. The woman before her was captivating. Her long, tousled, platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back. Sapphire eyes bore into Anna, pure and beautiful.

Someone grunted, snapping Anna out of her reverie. She hadn't even noticed the other man in the room.

To Elsa's right stood a huge man, his arms crossed over his chest, obviously disapproving of the way Anna ogled his mistress. Where Elsa's eyes were bright and welcoming, the giant's ice blue ones were cold and narrowed. With his white hair and five o' clock shadow, he looked like a wolf. Anna snapped her eyes back to Elsa, cautious not to let them drift again.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here." Elsa's voice was professional. Anna nodded, unable to trust herself with words. "I've heard a lot about you, Anna. You were a lawmaker down in Texas." It wasn't a question, but Anna gave another nod, unsure of what she was supposed to say. "I have evidence to believe that there are people who wish to harm me. I want to hire you." Elsa leaned back in her chair, steepling her fingers.

"Hi-hire me? Like a bodyguard? Because I think you've got that covered." Her eyes darted between Elsa and the white-haired man. "I mean, not that you wouldn't need another one. I'm pretty good at what I do." She laughed nervously. "Not that people want to hurt you. I'm not saying they don't. Wait. I'm sorry." Anna screwed her eyes shut, cursing herself.

Elsa covered her mouth, laughing again. She leaned forward, lowering her voice, "Not quite a bodyguard. I was thinking more of... My eyes and ears." Anna couldn't stop her eyes from wandering. She had more self-control than that on a normal day, but she hadn't been prepared to find the governor so attractive.

There was a growl from the giant, and Anna looked over the top of Elsa's head.  _If I don't look at her at all, my eyes won't betray me,_ her heart drummed in her ears. She could feel the man's eyes on her, but She didn't dare look at him either. "What do you mean by that, ma'am?" Anna asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. Elsa didn't seem to notice.

"Should you accept, your official title will be the head of Élivágar's police force. You'll keep a careful eye on my city, as well as those around me. You'll accompany me during meetings and when I travel. If you ever notice any suspicious behavior, you will report to me immediately. You'll have a room to yourself here. You'll be fed three meals a day, and paid handsomely," she said.

The prospect of food and a warm bed were overwhelming. The city was big. Anna could reinvent herself here, run away from her past once and for all. With all that this opportunity and this city offered, she would be a fool not to accept. Her voice came as barely above a whisper. "I'd love to."

"Fantastic! Hans, show her around please."

* * *

Hans closed the door to Elsa's office with a quiet click. Turning to Anna he asked, "What do you know about the Magi?"

"What do you mean?"

He folded his hands behind his back as he walked. "It's a simple question. You'll have to know everything about them if you're going to work for Ms. Arendelle."

Anna followed behind him, almost jogging to keep up with his brisk pace. "I mean, I've fought-"

"That's not what I asked," he said before she could go any further.

"They were created as a bio weapon," she said. "The experiment involved normal humans and gave them abnormal traits. They started breeding among themselves and before anyone could stop them, they became a new breed of superhumans."

Hans stopped walking, pausing in front of a door. He turned to look at her, pleased. "And the schools?"

"Each Magi is born into one of four schools. Well, three now. And in those three schools they belong to one of two sub-types. There are Conquerors, who can control the physical attributes of their own bodies; Conjurors, who can control the physical attributes of the world around them; and Mystics, who can touch the minds of others. Each Magi is born with a unique marking that shows what school they belong to." Anna rattled off the basics of her Magi knowledge.

"Impressive. You know more than most people. Why is that?" he asked, a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"I've spent a lot of my life hunting them down."

"I see." He lifted an eyebrow before turning to the door.

"Well, here is your room. Dinner will be downstairs at six. Don't be late." He looked her over, narrowing his eyes. "And,  _please,_ clean up before you come down." With that, he was gone.

Anna opened the door to the room. Her room. She glowered at the lurid pink color scheme that assaulted her eyes, vowing to change that as soon as she could. Still, it was more than she'd had in years.

She fell back onto the bed, melting into the soft embrace of the comforter. It reminded her of her mother, and how when Anna had nightmares her mother would let Anna sleep with her.

Anna pulled a pillow to her chest, and hugged it tightly. A flood of memories came back to her, bringing tears to her eyes. She sobbed quietly into the pillow until sleep overtook her.


	5. Always Running

**A/N: Warning: violence; somewhat graphic, underage consumption.**

* * *

_The shrill alarm of an air raid siren pierced the snow-littered city streets. Anna turned to look at her friends, seeing the unmitigated horror painted on their young faces. They scattered - running to the safety of their homes, Anna following clumsily behind._

_She stopped, realizing her brother was no longer behind her. She couldn't find his face among the crowd of children running. Retracing her steps was doing her little good with the ensuing panic. She thought she heard her name being called. Anna tried to shove through the others, almost getting trampled in the process. She could see her brother now, although he was still too far for her to reach. His knee had been scraped badly from where another kid had pushed him out of the way._

_The shadow of a figure appeared in the misty air behind him. Anna opened her mouth to scream in warning, but her words died out against the shrieking of the sirens. She watched, petrified, as shards of rock and metal pierced through her brother's fragile form. Within a moment, hundreds of Magi were upon them, appearing from the mist like dolls in a factory._

_Reality crashed down on her, bringing her back to her senses. She ran. She ran until her tears became icicles on her tender cheeks and frost permeated her lungs, making it hard to breathe. Anna threw open the door to her house, collapsing into her mother's arms. The woman picked her up, shushing her and gently rubbing her back. "Quiet now, mourn later," her mother told her. She took Anna to her bedroom upstairs, whispering soothingly for her to hide and not make a sound._

_The eight-year-old scampered under the bed, curling into a ball against the wall. Just as her mother was closing the door, a man barged in. He was shirtless, revealing the thick black markings of a Magi Conqueror. Anna watched in silent horror: his arm mutated, recasting into a sharp blade of bone and sinew. With exuberance in his eyes, he grabbed her mother by the hair and fervently rammed his transformed arm into her stomach. He stabbed her again, his weapon ripping effortlessly through her chest. He tossed her across the room, arm already reforming back to its normal state. She landed with a thud next to the bed eliciting a whimper from Anna. She slapped her hands over her mouth, but thankfully the Magi hadn't heard her over the alarm._

_When the sirens eventually faded and the sound of marching and merciless killing died down, Anna crawled out from under the bed. She pulled her mother's head into her lap, crying over the lifeless figure._

_Snow crunched under her feet as Anna stepped out from her childhood home. The ash of fires burning down her hometown fluttered in the sky, mixing with the already falling snow. Every house had been ransacked. Every life stolen away prematurely. The Magi left nothing in their wake, but destruction and death... and Anna. She counted her lucky stars that she was still alive, but for the dead she had no more tears to give. She perched on the edge of the front porch step, staring aimlessly at her bloodied hands. Her innocence had been stripped from her, replaced with the burden of lives lost in a fruitless war. She was all alone._

_"And you'll always be alone."_

Anna jerked upright instantly, gasping for air. Her clothes clung to her body, sticky with perspiration, but it was the throbbing pain in her head that brought her back to the present. Just a dream. Always the same dream. The clock at the bedside read 6:45. Anna groaned.  _Today can't get any worse._  She didn't rush; dinner would already be over by now.

After a much needed shower and change of clothes she checked the time again - 7:14. Hans hadn't given her a proper tour, so she'd do it herself after she found something to eat.

She found the dining hall with relative ease. As she suspected, there hadn't been anyone in there. She was kind of glad for that. The last thing she wanted to do was be confronted about missing dinner. If anything, she could live down her shame in peace. The kitchen would probably have fruit or something she could munch on. Rounding the corner, she crashed into another body. The force knocked her off her feet, sliding her embarrassingly across the hardwood. "Hey!" she barked.

A lanky boy with jet black hair scrambled over to help her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me." He grabbed her by the arms and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, wrinkling his long crooked nose.

She rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling bad for her outburst. The boy was no older than sixteen or seventeen. "Sorry for yelling. I was late for dinner and I was just going to grab something out of the kitchen. Um, I'm Anna."

The boy's face split into a bucktoothed smile. "Oh, Anna! Elsa had me save a plate for you." He pulled her into a tight hug. "It's always nice to make a new friend. I'm Olaf."

* * *

"And then I said: listen lady, I hate to break it to you, but if you think that's eight inches then someone's been lying to you." Anna tittered, recalling the story. She sat with her legs sprawled out in front of her, her back against one of the kitchen cupboards. She took a swig from the wine bottle in her hand and passed it to the snickering teenage boy sitting next to her.

"So, Olaf. What's your story?"

He sipped at the half empty bottle and set it down between them. "What do you want to know?" he asked, his head resting against his knees.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, what do you do here? Do your parents work here too?"

"I'm pretty handy with a wrench. I guess you could call me a fixer upper." He leaned back against the cupboard, sliding down to be level with Anna. "As for my parents... They died in the war. Which I'm not really upset about I guess. I didn't really know them. The closest thing I have to a mom is Elsa. She took me and my brother in when I was nine." He took the bottle up again, this time taking a big gulp from it. "What about you? How are you liking everything so far?"

Anna groaned, letting her head hit the cupboard with a dull thump. "Don't get me started," she sighed. "I've only been here a day and I think Elsa's two best buddies already hate me. I mean one of them wouldn't even talk to me! He just glared at me like I was some kind of disease. I'm honestly surprised he didn't bite my head off. And Sideburns probably thinks I came out of the sewers - he's such a pompous ass."

Olaf chuckled and ran a pale hand through his shaggy jet black hair. "Don't worry about Marsh. He's a real big softie once you get to know him. He's just quiet." He nudged her shoulder. "And Hans is like that with everyone. He just takes his job way too seriously."

Anna smiled, feeling a little better already. "I'm glad I ran into you, Olaf. You're the first real friend I've made here."

The kitchen door creaked open and they both froze. Olaf quietly got to his feet, still hunched behind the cover of the cupboard. Anna followed suit behind him. He held up one finger. Anna tried not to giggle, realizing what they were about to do. Two. She bit her lip to stifle the impending laugh. Three. Olaf grabbed her hand and they ran out the opposite door.

They ran down corridor after corridor, guffawing loudly - any attempt to take the other residents into consideration failing miserably. He rounded another corner, Anna still in tow, and threw open a door leading outside. They stopped to catch their breath, leaning against the wall for support.

"That was insane!" Anna exclaimed, still panting as she laughed. Coming down from her high, she glanced around. It was well after dark out.

Olaf took her hand again, pulling her alongside him. "Come on! You've gotta see the city lights. They're beautiful at night!"

* * *

Miles dropped his hood as he entered the safe house. The Almighty was already seated at the table where they frequently met. The lamp was turned in a way that it lit the room, but concealed The Almighty's face. It didn't matter that Miles couldn't see any distinguishing features. He knew who he worked for.

Miles hung his rain coat by the door, shaking the water droplets out of his raven hair. He pulled a chair out, sitting across from the figure. As always, there were two rust colored pills and a cup sitting in front of him. He popped them in his mouth automatically and downed the glass of water, knowing that nothing would happen until he did.

"You're late, Miles," The Almighty said, ethereal voice echoing.

"Sorry. Was raining."

The Almighty propped two feet up on the table, tilting the chair back. Miles imagined the chair slipping and The Almighty's head crashing into the wall, blood and viscus splattering everywhere like glorious red confetti.

"You know I can see what you're thinking, Miles," The Almighty stated, amused.

"I know."

The Almighty grinned mockingly, sharp teeth glinting in the shadows. "The reason I called you out here is because things have changed. We're moving forward with the plan."

Miles felt the muscles in his face tighten. The androgynous figure materialized a manila folder out of thin air, slapping it on the table in front of him.

He flipped through the folder. His lips pressed into a tight line. "And the girl?"

"My sources say that she's been hired to snoop around. That means we have to work quickly. Duke will be holding a meeting within the week. You know what to do."

"Yes," Miles said plainly. He stood up to leave.

"Oh, and Miles?"

He stopped, hand stretched out towards his coat.

"If you fail me again, I won't hesitate to kill your son."

Miles woke up. He was alone.

* * *

Anna trudged up the stairs to her room, her quest to learn about the Arendelle home long forgotten. There was another door on her hall, but it was closed and she wasn't sure she really wanted to find out who her neighbor was.

She flopped onto the bed, closing her eyes to the rising sun outside her window. Olaf had had her running all over the place. It was fun, but now all she wanted to do was sleep.

There was a knock at the door before it swung open. "Rise and shine." It was Hans.

Anna groaned, sitting up groggily. "Can I just skip breakfast?"

Hans approached with a pep in his step and sat on the edge of her bed. He placed a hand on her cheek, warmth emanating through his gloves. "I wouldn't want you to get sick. Despite what you may think, I do actually care."

His sudden change in demeanor made Anna uneasy. "Especially if you're going to drink a whole bottle of wine and not eat." And there it was. It was Hans who had walked in on her and Olaf last night. He stood, walking back to the door. "Just don't be late this time. Sideburns out." He winked at her and Anna groaned even louder, hiding her face in her pillow.

* * *

When Anna entered the dining hall, every head in the room turned to look at her. She nervously approached the long table, glancing about at those already seated there. Most of the help were older women, probably ones that had been around since the time Elsa's father was still alive. Her eyes paused briefly at the head of the table where Elsa sat. As was quickly becoming standard the blonde was the epitome of regality, while Anna never ceased to embarrass herself. Her tangled mess of red hair and disheveled clothes only proved that she hadn't slept. There was no hope to salvage her first impression at this point. She quickly shifted her gaze away, noticing Elsa's men sitting to either side of her.

Anna took up the empty seat across from Olaf. He gave her an enthusiastic wave; somehow even his sunny disposition was immune to sleeplessness.

Elsa cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention towards her. "Now that we're all here, I would like to personally thank all of you for your hard work and diligence. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"As you know, it is once a month that I meet with Mayor Belette. Tomorrow morning I will be leaving for Wellington, and as a reward for this month's work I would like to give you the day off. Feel free to sleep in or go out on the town. Just enjoy yourselves."

The idea of sleeping in made Anna soar with delight. Then it occurred to her that she might not be so lucky. She sheepishly raised her hand to catch Elsa's attention. "Ms. Arendelle?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Is this one of those trips that you need me for?" Anna asked.

Elsa tilted her head, the corners of her lips twitching upwards ever so slightly. "Yes, Anna."

* * *

Anna had never ridden a train before.

Correction: Anna had never _legally_  ridden a train before.

Still, the view from her window seat was better than hiding away in a stuffy boxcar for hours, with only the company of a few nippy rodents. Not that her current company was any better.

"-And remember, when you meet Mayor Belette, do not bring the topic up about his height. He's very sensiti-"

Anna went back to tuning Hans out. He was dreadfully boring.

She excused herself, earning a dejected look from the man next to her, and made her way to the washroom at the back of the train car. There weren't a lot of passengers aside from the four of them. With the lack of resources after the war, commoners could no longer afford the ever-rising prices of industrial transportation. Anna preferred tradition anyways.

She splashed cold water over her face, trying to wake herself up. All the excitement that came with riding a train for the first time had died out in the first hour. At this point, she was ready for Elsa's meeting to be over with.  _I wonder what Olaf's doing._  She sighed. Whatever the fun-loving teenager was doing, it had to be better than this.

When she exited the washroom, she immediately noticed the man watching her. She hadn't noticed him before. She could tell by his poorly made clothing that he wouldn't have been able to afford the train fare, but that's not what made her wary. It wasn't that he didn't belong here. Nor was it the way he stared at her with sadness in his green eyes. It was the ginger hair. The freckles that mirrored Anna's own. He reminded her of someone she used to know. She didn't wait for Hans to let her by when she returned, but instead bumbled hastily over him and slumped into her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the concern in his expression. Laying his upturned hand and forearm on the armrest between their seats, Hans gave Anna a nudge with his elbow. She timidly put her hand in his, and in return he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Wellington was different than anything Anna could have imagined. Where Hepburn struggled to feed itself with its barren agriculture, and Élivágar was an extensive cityscape complete with towering buildings, Wellington was cozy. The area was lush with grass and trees - something she hadn't seen since she was a child. The houses were evenly spaced, each with its own expanse of high-yielding farmland. Anna knew that the town provided most of the area with food, but she had never known what to expect. When they got off the train, there was someone already waiting for them with a stagecoach.

The Mayor's house was, not surprisingly, the biggest in town. It was reminiscent of the old plantation houses she'd seen in history books. Anna tried not to openly gawk at the scenery, focusing her eyes ahead to keep her jaw from unhinging itself.

"Ah, Ms. Arendelle!" A minuscule man came out to greet them. He bowed to Elsa. Hans mentioned on the train that Mayor Belette was short, but he didn't mention how short. Or maybe he did, Anna hadn't been listening.

He turned to Marsh and clapped his hand in a firm handshake - which Anna found hilarious due to Marsh being twice this man in stature and breadth. Hans shot her a sidelong glance that said "If you laugh, you're dead." So she didn't. But it was hard not to.

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" The mayor turned his attention on the newest edition of Elsa's entourage.

Anna wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She reckoned Hans might have given her a scripted line to say, but Elsa saved her the embarrassment of fumbling around for words. "This is Anna, the newly appointed head of Élivágar's police force. I'd like for her to begin attending these meetings as well. I believe it's important that she know what's going on around us, not just in Élivágar."

"It's nice to meet you, Mayor Belette," Anna said, shaking his hand.

He placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles, and his ridiculous mustache tickled her hand. She tried to appear flattered and not like she wanted to slap him. "Please, Anna, just call me Duke." He gave a cocky wink as he dropped her hand. "Come on then," he said as he led them to the dining hall.

Elsa gave her an apologetic smile and mouthed "I'm sorry."

The dining hall was similar to Elsa's own, vast and nicely decorated. The room was all white, offset by the long oak table in the middle, making the space feel dull and unwelcoming. Anna took her seat next to Hans, who crossed his legs, resting his hands flat on the table. Duke took up the space across the table from Elsa, toting a leather-bound book and pen.

The mayor's staff came out shortly after they'd settled in, bringing bowls of fruit and refreshments to the table. Their lackluster smiles and lifeless expressions gave a negative shift to the already strained atmosphere. The help left quickly and without a word. Anna felt bad for them in comparison to the governor's own staff. At least Elsa's help seemed happy to be there.

A voice interrupted Anna's thoughts. "Am I late for the meeting?"

She swiveled around to see a woman with long auburn hair sashay into the room. Her sparkling red dress hugged her curves, leaving little room for imagination.

"Ah. Elsa, you remember Meg?" Duke asked, getting up to pull the woman's chair out for her.

"Your personal assistant, of course I remember." She replied, and Anna could almost sense a tinge of apprehension in her voice. "How is that going?"

"She's been a blessing. My chronic headaches are almost a thing of the past with her taking care of me." He ran his knuckles down Meg's cheek affectionately, his eyes twinkling.

Elsa sat up straighter, pushing her shoulders back and her head high. She placed her hands in her lap, appearing confident and dignified, but Anna could see under the table from where she sat. Elsa was wringing her hands together in a nervous tick. Marsh slid his hand under the table, placing it on her knee. She seemed to calm down after that. Anna's view was suddenly blocked by Hans leaning forward.

"Before we begin, is there anything you'd like to discuss prior to our routine exchanges?" Elsa asked, her voice assertive.

Anna went back to tuning the world out. They had politics and economics to talk about, and other things that she didn't really care about. The loose thread in her jeans was more interesting, she decided.

* * *

Anna was the first one back on the train, relieved to finally be able to stretch her legs. There was still the three hour ride back, but on the train she could get up without offending anyone. She sat in the same seat she had before, knowing Hans would want her to sit near Elsa at the front. Something in the back of her mind told her she was being watched. She hesitantly glanced around, trying to appear nonchalant. The redhead from before was again present on the train, his sullen eyes watching her still. She shivered, the unsettling feeling resurfacing. When Hans boarded, she was glad to see him.

"There's this guy on the train who's really freaking me out. He doesn't belong here," she said as soon as he sat down.

"They're called passengers, Anna. It's nothing out of the ordinary," he remarked sardonically.

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "You can be a real ass."

"And you're neurotic. What's your point?"

"My point is," Anna peeked over the head of her seat to make sure the man was out of earshot. She lowered her head and her voice. "My point is, he was on here when we left Élivágar."

Hans shrugged, not following her reasoning. "He's probably just a stowaway, Anna. If you keep looking at him it's going to tick him off."

She hadn't considered that, but her growing suspicion told her to keep an eye on him. Throughout the train ride he continued to edge closer, going from seat to seat. Anna was about to mention something to Hans when a shot rang out. Everyone ducked in alarm. The chaos that filled the first seconds after the shot were sobering for Anna. The adrenaline pulsing through her veins cleared her mind. Without thinking, she jumped over Hans and into the aisle, drawing her revolver with natural ease and leveling it at the assassin. Her first shot missed, whizzing past his ear. He skittered into cover behind one of the seats.

Hans rose, reaching for his own pistol. "Don't worry, Sideburns. I got this," Anna said. "Wouldn't want to dirty your pretty little gloves." She winked and then ran towards the attacker.

He shot at Anna from behind cover, missing horribly. She stopped in the aisle, holding her breath. She waited until he moved to shoot again and released her breath as she pulled the trigger. Her bullet pierced his hand and he screamed in agony, dropping the gun. She kicked it away from him before he could recover.

Seeing that he was on the losing end, the assassin suddenly leaped forward, tackling her at the waist. They both fell to the ground, the assassin topping her. He grabbed her gun hand and beat it against the ground. Anna tried to hold on, but the pain surging through her hand was too much. She let go of her weapon with a wince.

With his other hand, the assassin grabbed her by a handful of her hair and slammed her head against the floor of the train car, sending her into a daze. She could taste blood. He dragged her by the collar to the edge of the car, holding her head close to the rattling door. "Anna, look at me. Please look at me." Hearing her name, she looked him in the face.

The assassin stared back with those chilling, all-too-familiar green eyes. His smile showed off the big gap between his teeth. He was older, but it was unmistakable. Anna blinked. "Keiran?"

He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's me, sis." Then his face went hard and he grabbed her by the throat, his grip relentless. He slammed her head against the floor again. Then he leaned in and whispered, "It's not what it looks like. You don't understand." His hold on her loosened enough for her to breathe, but she couldn't move with his knees pinning her arms to the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked hoarsely.

"You have to let me kill Elsa."

Anna stared at her brother in disbelief. "I can't let you do that. She's a good person."

"No. You don't understand. She-"

* * *

A jarring blast resounded in the train car. Then there was something hot and wet.

Miles - or was he still Keiran? - watched the scene unfold through foggy vision. He saw the blood pouring out of the hole in his chest as death's door slowly creaked open, beckoning him to come home. He wanted to thank Anna, truly. For giving him salvation.

Miles wished he could wipe the tears from her face. Tell her it'd be alright. Take her away from this place. He wished that he could warn her about The Almighty. He could have used the last of his energy to ask her to take care of his son.

Instead, he used it to revert to his true form. She deserved to know who he really was, to know that her brother hadn't been her attacker.

As the world grew dim he could only feel relieved. After years of running, he could finally enjoy a dreamless sleep.

And oh, what a blessing that would be.

* * *

It happened all too quickly. Anna heard the gunshot before she even saw him fly off of her. He slumped against the train wall. She screamed, the sound of her own voice dampened by the ringing in her ears. The world around her was spinning.

Hans dropped the gun he'd used and fell to his knees beside her, taking her in his arms. He was saying something to her. She couldn't hear him. The ringing was all that she could make out. Hans cradled her, rocking her back and forth as she cried and beat her fist against his chest.

She took one last glimpse at her brother. His hair was changing into a raven color. His face was no longer round and freckled. He was morphing into someone she'd never seen before. It was never her brother. She had been deceived by the shape changing abilities of a Metaphorm. A Magi Conqueror.

It didn't matter that he wasn't real. She had just watched her brother die a second time. The ringing stopped, only to be replaced with the sound of her heart shattering.


	6. Les Étoiles

There was a knock at the door, a jiggle at the handle, then silence. Whoever came to the door had probably realized Anna wasn't ready to talk and left.  _Good._  All she wanted to do was wallow in her self-pity. She hadn't been herself since she'd seen the Magi take her brother's form. It was a reminder that she hadn't been able to protect the real Keiran.

Behind her, the lock clicked. Anna turned to see her door swing open. Olaf was standing on the other side, his lockpick tools still stuck in the doorknob. Wordlessly, he tucked them away in his shirt pocket and came to Anna's bed, nervously scratching his palms. His eyes widened when he saw her face, which didn't really surprise her. She hadn't cried that much since the real Keiran died and she could only imagine how bad she looked. Olaf sat down beside her, their knees touching.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You wanna talk about it?"

Anna shook her head. His big eyes were filled with so much love and concern for her that Anna found it impossible to turn him away. "Just sit here with me."

Olaf crawled back onto the bed and laid down, holding his arms out for her. She hesitated, but he offered that big goofy smile of his and that's all it took for her to curl up into his side. Olaf ran his hand through her hair, combing out the bird's nest she'd gotten it into, and hummed a strangely comforting tune. The gentle vibrations and the rise and fall of his chest made Anna's eyes droop. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was almost asleep when Olaf spoke again.

"Hey Anna?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should do something to get your mind off of... it." From the way he said 'it' Anna could tell that someone had told him what happened on the train. She sighed, burying her face into the crook of his neck so he wouldn't see how hurt she was by someone telling him. She wanted to just leave her past behind her. When she didn't acknowledge him, he said, "I've got an idea, but you'll have to wait until after dinner."

As much as she wanted to, Anna didn't have the strength to argue. "Okay," she said.

"Okay. I need to go get everything set up," he said as he shifted to look her in the eye. "Are you gonna be okay if I leave you alone for a little while?"

Anna nodded, reluctant to end their cuddling. Olaf was soft and comfortable, like he didn't have any bones. He kissed her forehead and left, closing her door behind him. She glanced at the clock, noting that dinner would be ready in less than an hour. She didn't feel like eating with the weight of despair already filling her belly, so she closed her eyes, hugging her pillow. There was a fleeting thought tugging at the back of her mind but before she could entertain it, or even fully grasp what "it" was, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Anna groaned, rolling over onto her side to get away from the voice. The intruder attacked her exposed ribs mercilessly with a barrage of wriggling fingers. Anna yelped and squirmed. "Olaf, stop! That tickles!" She laughed, swatting his hands away.

"Then get up!" he sang, withdrawing his hands.

"Fine! Fine." Anna willed herself to leave the comfort of her bed out of fear that he might tickle her again if she didn't. "So what did you want to do?" she asked, stretching her arms out over her head while keeping a careful eye on his hands.

"It's a surprise." He grinned mischievously. "You haven't seen the whole place yet, have you?"

* * *

Anna stood in the middle of the room, mesmerized. Bookshelves lined three of the walls, thick texts crowding their shelves. On the far end of the room was a grand piano and lounging furniture, arranged in front of a fireplace. The room's high walls drew her attention to the colossal ceiling above them. It was covered with the famous fresco,  _The Damnation of Man_ , a painting from the late twenty-third century by the late theologist, Augustus Petros.

It depicted a naked figure from each Magi school. On the left was the Conqueror with broad black lines on his chest, arms, and legs. He was thrown against a rock, a spear through his chest. On the right was the Mystic with white lightning springing from her fingers, her hands in shackles. At the bottom was the Conjuror. Her stomach was covered in erratic white lines, spiraling out from her center. She pointed to the middle of the painting - at the darkness. A shadow occupied the center of everything, with only two white dots for its eyes and a menacing sharp-toothed grin. It was made to resemble the Forthkin - the original Magi. By the twenty-third century they had already been eliminated and there were no known records of what they looked like. The myth had always been that their humanity was the price they paid for supreme power; they no longer resembled man. The text curling across the top and bottom of the mural read:  _"BELLUM OMNIUM CONTRA OMNES; NULLA SALUS, NISI MORS; NATURA NON FACIT SALTUM."_  The painting was intended as a reminder that science had gone too far.

Anna shuddered. She hated how eerie the piece was. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Olaf looked up. "Huh? Oh, that. No." He took her hand, directing her to a glass panel door nestled in the alcove between two bookshelves. The door lead to a small balcony at the side of the large manor. Anna leaned against the stone balustrade, looking out over the city's striking luminescence. Some small part of her missed the serenity that came with sleeping under the stars. It was a different world out there in the wastes.

"What do you think about Elsa?"

Anna shrugged, distractedly looking at the lights in the distance. Before Anna had come to the city, she'd always imagined Elsa as a boisterous and fearless woman. What she found instead was someone much quieter. Even living in the woman's home, Anna knew as little about as her as she did before they'd met.

Olaf was still waiting for an answer, oblivious to her inner monologue. "She's okay, I guess. I haven't spent a lot of time with her," Anna said.

Olaf smiled. "Well, it's a good thing she's coming! Now you can get to know each other."

Anna spun around to face him, but he looked just as indifferent as if he'd commented on the weather. "What do you mean she's coming?" she asked, her voice rising. It was already enough that Anna was working for the most powerful woman alive, but casually hanging out with her?

Olaf knit his brows. "Yeah. That's okay, right?"

Before Anna could form a response, the balcony door opened. Elsa peeked her head around, looking at the two of them. "Oh. Olaf, I thought-"

"Good! You're both here!" he said, scooping her up into a hug. "We're going to have so much fun together!"

Elsa looked taken aback by her presence, and Anna felt out of place. She wished she could quietly slip away before she had the chance to make a fool out of herself like she always did.

The door opened again. This time it was the maid she'd met on her first day in the city.

"What is it, Marian?" Olaf asked.

"There's a problem with the plumbing in the downstairs washroom. We're going to need to borrow you."

He looked between the two of them. "I will be right back. Don't go anywhere. I went through a lot to set this up." Olaf closed the door behind him, leaving them alone. Together. Alone. Anna took a deep, shaky breath. She'd never been this nervous before. She fought Magi. She slept in the wastes with the wolves. She once challenged a headstrong Scottish woman to a drinking contest... but this was Elsa - a woman renowned for putting an end to the seven-hundred-year war. A woman she knew nothing about.

Anna stood nervously next to her, wracking her brain for something to fill the space until Olaf returned.

"How are you settling in?" Elsa asked.

"It's great here. You have a wonderful home," Anna said. It went quiet again. There'd been something on her mind though, and if she was going to bring it up then now was the perfect time. "What happened on the train..." She surveyed Elsa's face, looking for any sign that she shouldn't bring this up. Elsa looked cool and collected, so she decided to probe further. "What happened on the train has happened before. That's why you hired me, isn't it?"

Elsa nodded. "A few months ago there was an attempt on my life. We thought that maybe it was just a crazed Magi, but..." She fiddled with her fingers. "It was on one of my trips to meet with Mayor Belette. The meetings are kept confidential so that only my staff and the mayors are aware of them."

"Is that why you don't trust Meg?"

Elsa looked surprised that Anna had noticed the tension between her and Duke's assistant. She licked her lips. "Meg was hired around the time it happened." The confession sparked something in the back of Anna's mind. She suddenly remembered what she'd been thinking about before she fell asleep.

"I've never told anyone about my brother."

Elsa looked confused by the change of topic.

"That Magi was a Metaphorm, right?" Anna asked, earning a nod from Elsa. "Well, Conquerors don't have the ability to read minds. There's no way he could have known how my brother-"

The sentence was interrupted by the loud booming of a cannon. They both turned their attention to the source of the sound, just in time to see spectacular colors explode in the night sky. The crackle of another cannon sounded. There was a far off sparkle in the sky, followed by a short darkness. Then, just as suddenly as the first, the sky burst with a breathtaking display of light.

Fireworks. Olaf had gotten them fireworks to watch.

Anna excitedly turned to Elsa, and for a split second, every other thought escaped her. Her mind went empty. It was a moment of clarity as she watched the flashing colors illuminate the face of the woman next to her. Elsa was beautiful - probably the only beautiful thing in Anna's cold, dark, ugly world.  _Whoa,_  Anna thought, awestruck.

Elsa turned to face her, teeth worrying her bottom lip. Anna couldn't tell if it was the colorful glow dancing on Elsa's face or if there was a blush creeping up her neck. "What?"

"Huh?"

Elsa tilted her head. "You were staring."

"Oh, no. I was just making sure you were okay. I mean, after today and the loud noises and I just... The fireworks are really pretty," Anna mumbled. She went back to watching the sky, ignoring her heated face. She couldn't concentrate on the brilliant display without sending an occasional sideways glance at the woman next to her. Elsa's eyes crinkled, her mouth opened in a quiet gasp with every detonation. Anna's tongue was sticky against the roof of her dry mouth.  _Christ, Elsa. Why do you have to be so adorable._

The fireworks ended in a dazzling display of shimmering light. As the excitement died, Anna felt the cool night air return, and a chill ran over her. She rubbed the goosebumps on her arms, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked. "Do you want to wait inside for Olaf to get back?"

"That sounds great." Anna opened the door, letting Elsa go in first. As she passed, distractingly close, Anna caught a whiff of her perfume - like wild berries kissed by a bouquet of sweet summer flowers.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm. I'm just-" Anna's stomach growled loudly, amplified by the sizable room. Her mouth fell open, chagrined by her own body.

Elsa giggled. "I almost forgot you weren't at dinner." She ran a hand through her bangs, pushing them back. Her lips curved upwards in a brilliant smile. "Have you ever heard of chocolate?"

Anna furrowed her brows. "No. I don't think so. What is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Elsa said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

Anna considered waiting there for Olaf to return.  _Screw it,_  she decided as she hurried after Elsa. Olaf would find them when he was done, and if not, then she kind of enjoyed spending time with the governor.

* * *

Anna stood in the middle of the kitchen, waiting patiently as Elsa rummaged through the pantry. Something fell with a clatter and Elsa muttered something indistinguishable. Anna briefly wondered if she was okay, but before she could ask, Elsa emerged from the pantry, toting a small box. She put the box on the island next to where Anna stood and lifted the lid. There were small brown squares inside, wrapped in a thin paper and stacked in neat rows. Elsa picked one up and placed it in the center of Anna's palm. "Try it. I think you'll like it," she said as she unwrapped one for herself.

The chocolate smelled like a mixture of sweet and salty, and it made Anna's mouth water with the rich, creamy flavors. They sat in silence for a short time, enjoying the exotic taste.

Anna held a hand in front of her mouth. "This is amazing. Where do you get this stuff?"

Elsa finished chewing before she responded. "My father used to travel a lot. He brought these back with him after his trip to an island in the far Pacific." She looked away from Anna, closing her eyes. "We would always eat one after dinner while we read in the library."

Anna could hear the strain in her voice. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, and Elsa had lost both of hers to a Magi attack only to dutifully take her father's place as governor the next day. It was no wonder she hated them as much as Anna. However tragic losing her family might have been, Elsa kept her emotions concealed. Yet, here she was on the verge of tears at the mention of a memory.

"Take off your shoes," Anna said, eager to lighten the mood. She untied her laces and kicked off her boots. Elsa hesitantly did as she was told, probably more out of curiosity for what bizarre situation she was getting into than anything else. Anna gestured for Elsa to follow her.

Anna looked both ways before stepping into the hallway. She made sure Elsa was watching before taking a running start and sliding down the hall. She turned around, triumphantly putting her hands on her hips. "Now you try."

The older woman took a tentative few steps before scooting on the balls of her feet, slipping and landing unceremoniously on her behind. Anna slid down on her knees to Elsa's side.

"Are you okay?" She slipped her hands under Elsa's arms and lifted the both of them to their feet. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry! It was a stupid idea." She was going to be in so much trouble! "I really should have been guiding you. I don't know what I was thinking. Wait, are you laughing?"

Elsa shook with laughter, a slender hand covering her mouth. "It's okay! Really, I'm fine. That was fun!" She bit her lip and then smacked Anna playfully on the arm. "You're it," Elsa said before running down to the other end of the hall. Anna sighed in relief.

Elsa took no time at all in getting the hang of sliding across the hardwood floor, and it wasn't long until they were racing each other. There were promises of chocolates for the winner.

* * *

"I don't understand what exactly you're trying to accomplish here," Marian said, her voice low. It tickled the back of Olaf's neck as they watched Anna and Elsa from the next room.

He rubbed his cheeks, hurting from the painfully big smile he wore. "Just look at the two of them. Elsa hasn't laughed like that in years! They belong together."

Marian shook her head, heaving an exasperated sigh. "You're being ridiculous. It would never work out and you  _know_  why."

"You just have to trust me. I'm a love expert."

Marian all but snorted. "No. You're a gay man with too much time on his hands."

"It's the same thing," Olaf proclaimed proudly.

"Believe what you want. You just better hope Marsh doesn't find out about this." Marian turned and left him standing alone in the doorway.

Olaf watched the two women laughing, their inhibitions thrown to the wind as they scooted across the floor. Their stolen glances warmed his heart, but what Marian said made his stomach sink. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Yeah. I know," he said to the empty room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to GrayShoedWonder for being the beta on this chapter.**


	7. Gods and Monsters

**A/N1: My apologies for the late update, but for the past couple of weeks we've been busy re-working all the chapters that were published without a beta. There haven't been any major changes, but we worked it out so that some parts were less confusing. Again, it's not necessary to go back and read them, but between the Prologue and "Anything Goes" there have been an added 800+ words.**

* * *

Anna looked up at the painting again. She had been lying on the couch in the library for the past hour or so, trying to formulate some kind of idea for how to find the traitor. There  _had_  to be a traitor, it didn't make sense otherwise, and if Elsa was in danger then Anna wanted to protect her.

She knew there was a traitor. She knew there was someone on the inside, because Elsa hadn't announced Anna's presence until the week after the attack. The attack was clearly meant for Anna. She was certain about it. The one thing that confused her was that a Metaphorm had disarmed her by parading as her brother, whose appearance only Anna remembered. She stared vacantly at the mural. The Forthkin stared back at her, its eyes always seeming to follow her.

Conquerors couldn't read minds, and even if they could, Anna had always been taught that they weren't intelligent enough to do so. Styrkers were big brutes who only knew how to fight, and if Metaphorms could pull off some form of telepathy then the one she fought wouldn't have been so poorly prepared. Her thoughts had been a swirl of confusion in the three weeks since the attack. The restless thinking was giving her migraines.

"Whatcha doing, stinker?" Olaf asked, vaulting himself over the back of the sofa and onto the unoccupied space by her feet.

"I'm just thinking," she said. She nudged Olaf with her foot, grinning when she inadvertently tickled him and he squirmed away. "Where have you been all day?"

The boy shrugged. "I had a lot of work to do. Why are you in here looking at that creepy picture again?"

"I'm trying to figure out why that Metaphorm knew about Keiran." She spat the word like it was poison on her lips.

"Wow. You really hate the Magi don't you?"

Anna looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "What? And you don't? They're literally the worst thing that's ever existed. They're not even human. They don't have feelings, Olaf." She scowled.

He shrugged, looking down. "I just don't think it's fair to judge anyone just because they're different."

Anna threw her hands up. "Are you kidding? This is the Magi! They're filth."

His shoulders slumped, still unable to meet her gaze. "I don't think they're inherently evil. I'm sure there's good Magi out there, just like there's bad humans. How can you speak for people you've never met?"

Anna hadn't thought about it like that. She still hated the Magi. He wasn't going to change her mind about that. She'd been taught from birth that they were evil, seen news reports all throughout the war of the atrocities the Magi committed, and she was there when they had come through her own hometown, killing everyone in sight. She was never going to agree with him.

But this was Olaf, and Olaf loved everyone. He just wasn't the type of person to hate others. She hadn't ever heard him speak an ill word against anyone, even Marsh who ignored Olaf's presence just as much as he did Anna's. She sat up and laid a hand on his back. She could at least pretend, for him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get all worked up. When I meet a good Magi, I'll change my mind. Okay?"

Olaf smiled weakly.

Anna laid back down, putting her feet in Olaf's lap. "Are you free now or do you have to go back and do fixer-upper things?"

That earned a smile. "I'm free. What do you want to do today?"

She looked back up at the painting. "I don't know. This whole thinking thing is bringing me down. How am I supposed to figure all this out?" Her eyes shifted to the Mystic. The woman's hands in the painting emitted a powerful white lightning. It had been said that the artist depicted them that way not because they  _could_  actually shoot lightning, but because the Mystics' ability was to touch minds, which had been arguably the most dangerous of the Magi powers. The Gitan subtype of Mystics were the leaders of the war, like generals. Some even considered them the most dangerous of them all, because of their power to persuade a person's actions. Anna blanched. All the clues had been right in front of her the whole time.

* * *

_Deep breaths, Anna. You've got this._

Anna wasn't supposed to disturb Elsa during office hours. She'd found that out the hard way when she tried to bring the governor a plate of crêpes that she and Olaf had made. Hans had been the one to answer the door, and upon seeing her offering, asked for Anna to follow him further down the hall. He'd given her a lecture about being professional. "This is your workplace, after all. You live here, but you are also a full-time employee," he'd told her, arms crossed over his chest.

Then there was a time later that same week where Anna saw Elsa walking to her room (okay, maybe she'd been hoping for a chance to talk to her again and  _maybe_  she waited around all day for Elsa to leave her office). Elsa gave her a warm smile, and Anna had almost approached her, but Marsh had given her such a dirty look that Anna could only squeak, "Hi Elsa. Bye Elsa," before she hastily walked in the opposite direction.

She steeled herself before knocking on the door to the governor's office, part of her worried that no one would even answer. People didn't just go to Elsa's office without being called or scheduled. Her stomach churned at the idea of Marsh answering the door. He still hadn't said a word to her, and Anna hadn't exactly tried to talk to the giant herself.

Hans cracked the door enough to see who it was. He took one look down at her and said, "No," before shutting the door in her face.

Anna beat her fist against the door again. "It's business. I promise. It's about the attack."

The door swung inwards and she stepped inside. Elsa was at her desk, looking over a document. Her brows were furrowed and her bangs hung loosely in her eyes.

Hans crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it you want?"

Elsa looked up, meeting her eyes for the first time that day. Elsa smiled, but that faded when Marsh glanced between them. Elsa cleared her throat. "Yes, Anna?"

"Elsa," Anna took a deep breath. "I was thinking about the train attack. Conquerors can't read minds, but Mystics can."

"You think maybe the attack wasn't meant for me at all?" Elsa asked.

"I don't think it was, no. I think that someone knows I'm here and wants to get me out of the way. Or maybe they were testing your defenses. You didn't announce my position until after the train attack. There's definitely someone working on the inside to hurt you, and that narrows it down."

"To someone who met you before the attack," Elsa said.

"So basically anyone living here, Mayor Belette, or Meg," Hans said. "Anna, you're new here. We can use you as an asset."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The first attack came around the same time that Meg was hired. Maybe you can get closer to her and find out if she knows anything about it. At the very least, you can rule her out as a suspect." Hans looked at Elsa. "If that's okay with you." Anna was a little put off by the way he spoke to her as an equal, rather than his boss.

Elsa looked at Anna, her hands clasped in front of her. "It will be dangerous. I think the real question is if Anna wants to do it."

There was no question about that. She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N2: **Because of things going on outside of fanfiction, there's a chance the next chapter will also be delayed. I'll post more details about it over on my tumblr. I also want to take a moment to thank you for reading. It means a lot to us that there are people who actually want to read this little story.****


End file.
